imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Supergirl, Batgirl and The Brave Little Toaster (SGFE)
An entry in the Superhero Girls Family Entertainment anthology series, this story features DC Super Hero Girls characters, takes place in The Brave Little Toaster, and has references to Tom & Jerry: The Movie. Distributed by DC Superhero Girls' Family Entertainment and Hyperion Pictures. Rated PG for scary scenes, minor violence, mature themes and peril. 1.85:1 ratio. Also features a Special Edition including two additional scenes, enhanced special effects, and an all new remastered soundtrack remix. Chapters * 1. The Cottage * 2. Party * 3. Abandoned * 4. The Air Conditioner * 5. Malfunction * 6. For Sale * 7. Journey * 8. The Start of the Adventure * 9. Friends to the End * 10. Thorns * 11. The Valley * 12. Earth's Friendliest Creatures (only in extended version) * 13. Into the Forest * 14. Memories * 15. Batgirl and Toaster's Nightmare (only in extended version) * 16. The Storm * 17. Hanging from a Cord * 18. The Waterfall * 19. Washed Up * 20. Quicksand * 21. Captured * 22. A Weary World * 23. Escape * 24. Cast * Nicole Sullivan - Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Tara Strong - Barbara Gordon/Batgirl * Deanna Oliver - Toaster * Timothy E. Day - Blanky * Tim Stack - Lampy * Rob Lovitz - Radio * Thurl Ravenscroft - Kirby * Wayne Kaatz - Rob * Collette Savage - Christine * Phil Hartman - Air Conditioner * Crew * Directed and Written by Christopher Spielberg and Jerry Rees * Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Donald Kushner and Thomas L. Wilhite * Co-Written by Joe Ranft * Composed by Henry Mancini and David Newman * Songs by Henry Mancini and Van Dyke Parks Soundtrack * City of Lights * Friends to the End * It's a B Movie (w/h samples of Money is Such a Beautiful Word) * Cutting Edge (w/h samples of God's Little Creatures) * Worthless (w/h music and lyrics of What Do We Care) * All in How Much We Give * I Miss You Trivia/Plot Points * The first entry of the Superhero Girls Family Entertainment adventure series to take place in an animated story, and to be rated PG. * May be considered the darkest story in the Superhero Girls Family Entertainment series due to its scary and violent themes. * Uses cartoon effects on Batgirl and Supergirl to represent Tom & Jerry references. * Focuses on the friendly relationship between Supergirl and Batgirl. * Was originally distributed by Zatanna Pictures (for the original version), which would later on become Superhero Girls Family Entertainment (later distributing for the Special Edition). * Rounds to about 1 hour and 53 minutes long. Special Edition Changes * Features two additional sequences, enhanced and adjusted special effects, and an imagined digitally remastered soundtrack. * Light and brightness effects were enhanced and remastered, including the illuminated scary tree in the forest scene, electric effects, lightning during the storm scene, and Lampy's light in many scenes. * Rain effects during the storm scene, and water effects from the waterfall scene were digitally enhanced. * The city landscapes are remastered, being more crystal-clear and illuminated with more lights and buildings in the background different from the original. The stars in the city night sky were rearranged with another constellation pattern. * At times during some parts of the story's Special Edition, Supergirl and Batgirl's capes float in mid-air. * Daytime scenes will have a reimagined skyline, while nighttime scenes are brightened for more consistency and clarity; sunlight/moonlight brightness and shadows were digitally enhanced. * In the main version, the animals scene and the nightmare sequence is cut from the original version of the story. ** However, there would be an extended special edition of the story where both deleted scenes are put in. ** Music tracks from The Iron Giant (Souls Don't Die and Trance-Former, by Michael Kamen) for the nightmare sequence, and a instrumental melody of Human Again from Beauty and the Beast (by Alan Menken) for the forest animals sequence were sampled and used for these scenes, respectively alongside David Newman's score. ** Additional dialogue after the nightmare sequence were added to give more storytelling, detail, and focus on Supergirl and Batgirl. * The suicide reference in the Worthless scene is removed from the story. * One shot from the climax (where Batgirl, Supergirl and Toaster save Rob from The Crusher) was removed from the original version, and Rob's scream was edited to match the following shot. * The score tracks were remixed in some parts of the story. * Rounds to almost two hours long, 4-5 minutes longer than the original version.